


The Yo-Yo

by Katieykat513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lemon, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Smut, Stripper pole, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Vibrating Toys, but then Adrienette, ladrien, post-reveal, these two like to torture each other, they are 18, tying up, yeah...that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Adrien just wants to see his secret girlfriend's yo-yo. Nothing suspicious about that....or so she thought.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 191





	The Yo-Yo

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my fourth story. I seem to like writing smut but I have other non-smutty ideas rattling in there. -shrugs- Enjoy sinners!!!

Adrien paced back and forth as he looked over at the spotted superheroine on his couch.

“Hey, Ladybug?”

“Yes, Adrien?” She looked up from the magazine she was skimming through. 

He doesn’t usually call her by her name, normally it was a pet name ever since they had secretly started dating six months ago. Marinette didn’t mean to find out that Adrien was in love with Ladybug. She just happened to walk by Nino and Adrien having a conversation and she just couldn’t help herself. And what a fantastic six months it had been.

“Can I see your yo-yo?” He asked nervously, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“My...yo-yo?” She blinked curiously at him.

“Yup. Yo-yo.” He nodded his head dramatically.

She placed the magazine down on the cushion beside her, stood up from the couch and walked over to stand in front of Adrien. She looked him up and down, before she reached slowly for her hip. She looked at the yo-yo in her hand before scrutinizing her boyfriend and handing the tool to him. 

He took it in his hand, looked at it curiously, flipping it over to both sides, seemingly inspecting it with a questioning look. 

She rolled her eyes at her curious boyfriend and turned around to go back to the couch when she heard the sound of the wire deploying. The wire bound her arms to her side, sitting just over and under her boobs, squeezing them up and forward. It wrapped around her hips and between her legs, right where her panty line sat. 

“Adrien! What are you doing?!” She gasped, in both pleasure and fear. This was like something out of her diary of fantasies. 

“Just having a little fun, Lovebug. Didn’t have any rope, so I had to improvise.”

He yanked the cord to get her to face him.

She spun around to see him standing there, with a devilish smirk that did not belong on her sweet Adrien’s face. With the yo-yo wound around his finger, he started reeling her towards him. Her arousal spiked as she stumbled into his arms, struggling against the wire.

“Well, well, well. Looks like I caught myself a little bug in a net.”

He moved his hands to her shoulders and rubbed up and down her arms slowly. He felt a shiver run down her body as he moved from her hands to her hips, gripping and massaging as he went.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, it doesn’t belong there.” She scowled at him. “And let me out of this! What do you plan to accomplish?” She really hoped it was what she was thinking. 

He gripped the back of her elbows, pulled her in close and leaned down, lips brushing her neck and ear, as he whispered, “I plan to accomplish many things tonight, my sweet.”

She whimpered as he led her over to sit in his desk chair. He pushed her down onto the cushioned chair, his hands running along her arms and up her neck as she was lowered, until the tips of his fingers grazed her cheeks. 

He turned around and grabbed a box off of his desk. He opened it to reveal what looked to be woman’s panties. He stood back in front of her, panties in hand, and gave her another devilish smirk.

“What is tharhahh!” Adrien shoved the panties into her mouth as she scowled up at him. He put his fingers on her chin, making her look up into his eyes.

“Shhhh, my love. Just enjoy this, ok?” He looked down at her chest, where her hardened nipples were showing through her suit. “Although, it seems you already are.” 

She rolled her eyes but gave him a look that said carry on. 

He walked back around her to the desk and grabbed his blue scarf. He stood behind her as he brought the scarf down over her head and around the front of her torso, tying her to the back of the chair. 

“My very good friend made this for me,” he whispered in her ear, “Don’t ruin it, ok?”

She froze a little. How did he know Marinette made that scarf? Did he know who she was? That can’t be right, he hasn’t acted any differently toward Marinette her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt him kneeling down in front of her. She had not noticed that he had grabbed the box from the desk again, grabbing something else from the container.

In his hands he had what appeared to be another pair of panties, except these looked different. He started to slowly slide them up her legs, over her suit, kissing along her ankle and up to her thigh as he pulled the panties all the way up to her warm center, where the beginnings of a wet spot formed on her suit. He lifted her hips to put the panties over her round bottom.

She froze feeling the stiffness of the front of the garment.

Yup. These panties are definitely different. She thought.

He brought his hands from behind her back and ran them over the top of her thighs, squeezing them as he made his way back to the wet spot forming on her suit. He ran two fingers over the spot slowly.

“Already wet I see?” He slowly brought his fingers to his lips, her eyes following intently, and sucked the small amount of moisture off. “Ahh, sweet as ever.”

She whimpered through her gag. He walked over to his desk, grabbed a remote control and after pressing a few buttons, the panties around Ladybug’s hips began to gently vibrate. It was a torturously slow speed, not powerful enough to get her off without some help. She took in her current predicament and realized the help she needed was not coming soon. 

He rolled the chair over to where his foosball table usually stood, Why didn’t I notice the table was moved before?! What is he doing?

She didn’t have to wait long for her answer. The lights in the room started to dim and soft, sexy music started to play from his speakers. It was then that she realized what he had her facing; the pole. 

He had always had this pole in his room but she had no idea why. Maybe it was for second floor support. 

And although that may have been it’s intended use, Adrien Agreste was about to use it not as intended. He walked in front of her, leaned on the arms of the chair and hovered in front of her face, “Now if anything starts to hurt, just snap your fingers twice, and we’ll stop, ok?”

She nods slowly, the anticipation killing her.

“That’s a good Lovebug.” 

He stood up straight and turned toward the pole. He walked back slowly, adding an extra sway to his hips, much like he did when he walked down the catwalk. With his back still facing her, he started to unbutton his over shirt.

Why didn’t I notice he had his over shirt buttoned!!

She whimpered again. The combination of the panties and his actions were working her into a heated frenzy. Her yo-yo cord pressed against her panty line, causing her core to swell as the panties worked their small magic. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation for just a minute when...

“Eyes on me, Lovebug.” 

Her head snapped to attention. She looked toward the man, for he was definitely no longer a boy, as he turned his head around to smirk at her over his shoulder; his overshirt already discarded on the floor. He winked and slowly reached behind his neck, bunching his shirt over his shoulders as he slowly pulled it over his head, back muscles flexing as he moved. 

Who has chiseled this Greek god?! Ladybug tried to rub her thighs together, but the light vibration from the panties and the covering of her suit made it impossible to achieve any relief. 

“It’s a nice back, isn’t it? Almost a shame I have to wear a shirt in public everyday.” He flexed, showing off the rippling of his arm and shoulder muscles. He gestured toward his arms, “And these bad boys, lethal weapons.”

Ladybug groaned, but more in annoyance than pleasure. 

“You don’t think so? Would you change your mind if you touched them for yourself?” 

He put his arms down and spun to face her, walking over to her with his pants low on his swaying hips. Fucking model.

He flexed his arm right next to her face and slowly started to caress her flushed cheek with his bicep. 

“Pretty hot, right?” He asked as she growled at him. “No? No matter, I’m not done with you yet.”

He backed away from her, twirling with grace that only he could come by, as he grabbed the pole with one arm above his head. He had one leg planted on the ground as the other wrapped around the pole allowing him to spin around it with ease. 

He stopped to face her as she witnessed his attitude change from annoying jerk to sexy model, “Now this is the part that you don't want to miss, Lovebug.”

He leaned against the pole as he brought his hands down his chest, caressing his abs, making his way down to his pants. He unbuttoned them slowly, knowing it was torture for her. Once the button was free, he gripped the zipper, lowering it just as slow. 

He looked her directly in her eyes while he used both hands to slowly peel the front of the pants to each side. It was then that she noticed he was extremely hard in his silk black Gabriel boxer briefs.

“Ah. That’s much better. It was getting reeealll tight down there.”

He moved his thumbs into the waistband as he pushed his underwear down a little bit. He pushed them down slowly. Ladybug’s eyes went wide as the base of his shaft, hairless as always, began to appear. He kept lowering until he reached the tip and his erection sprang free. He tucked the underwear under his balls and took his other hand and rubbed his hardened length a few times. 

“Mmm. I wish you could feel this. It’s so hard for you.” He moaned, as he stroked up the shaft and over his swollen tip.

He continued to stroke his cock as Ladybug whimpered even louder than before. She struggled against her restraints, trying to spit the panties from her mouth with no success. The panties around her hips still moderately vibrating, became moist from her juices that leaked through the suit. 

She tried to speak through the gag, watching as Adrien continually pleasured himself in front of her. 

“What’s that, Bug?” He moaned, hips thrusting a little in his hand, “You want a closer look?” He breathed out, “I think that could be arranged.”

He smirked at her and stopped stroking. He straightened up and put his fingers around the waistband of his underwear and pants as he slowly pushed them down to his ankles before kicking them off his feet. He stood up again and walked over to Ladybug, cock bouncing freely with each step.

“Now lets see what we can do with all of that moaning.” 

Adrien yanked the gag out, throwing the soaked garment where ever, and before she could close her mouth, he shoved his cock in.

“Mmmmm. Oh god, that feels amazing!” 

He pumped, slowly, in and out of her mouth. He looked down to see her eyes closed as she whimpered in pleasure. He knew she loved to suck his dick, she told him every time she had done it, but something about her being tied to his chair, the vibration sound from the panties, and the wet sounds of her saliva running along his cock, made this more enjoyable than usual. 

He stopped for a moment and slipped out of her mouth, wanting to hold on for as long as he could, but it was enough to give her the chance to try to knock his feet out from under him. She had succeeded in tripping him enough for him to stumble onto his butt. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed release, and she needed it now, identity be damned.

“Spots off!” 

The yo-yo disappeared with the transformation, leaving behind an extremely flushed Marinette, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and the vibrating panties. She made quick work of the scarf, loosening it enough to lift it over her head. 

He smirked up at her from his position on the ground, legs spread, cock bobbing and glistening with a mixture of saliva and precum. 

“I see the little mouse has finally joined the fray.”

She looked at him, shocked, “Little mouse!?” She paused as she glared at him. “How long have you known?”

“Ohhhh about five months,” he shrugged and tilted his head to the side as if it was common knowledge.

“Five months!” She glared down at the man at her feet. “Chatoooonn.. ahhhh!!”

She had completely forgotten about the vibrating panties still sitting around her hips, but the vibrating had suddenly increased. Adrien did not know what was going on until he glanced around Marinette, seeing Tikki by the controller for the panties. 

“Just fuck her you animal.” Tikki rolled her eyes, flying off to find Plagg. 

Adrien grinned at the kwami, loving that she was on his side. He stood up off the floor, cock still rock hard, and walked over to Marinette who was bent over in the chair, panting. She gripped the arms of the chair, her knuckles turning white.

He ran his hand up her back, making his way toward her neck. He leaned down, his voice lower than normal. “Ah. It’s so nice to see my lovely Marinette like this. And wearing a stolen shirt I see. Who knew Ladybug was a clepto.”

“You..sneaky...cat.” She breathed heavily, as the vibrations became almost unbearable. “I can’t...believe...you’ve known...all this time...and...didn’t tell me!” 

She tried to shrug his hand off her shoulder, trying to ignore the sensations of pleasure they added to her current predicament.

“And yet, you seem unsurprised to know who I am. Seems like someone else has been keeping a secret too. And how is it that you seem to know who I am, Princess?”

Marinette bit her lip, trying to compose herself enough to answer him. “You should be careful...what you say...while masturbating. Never know when your girlfriend..uhhgg...will come swinging by just...to look at you.”

Adrien walked around to her backside and put his hands on her hips, sliding them up under her stolen shirt, bunching it up as his hands traveled around her back to her front. He reached her front and caressed her hardened nipples, grabbing a handful of her beautiful mounds. 

He leans his head on her neck, breathing in her scent as he continues to fondle her front, “Oohh, I have wanted to touch these all night.” 

He positions her into a standing position, turning her around to face him. Taking the shirt, he bunched it even further over her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth as his hand squeezed the other. 

With his other hand, he traveled south to the panties and he slowly pulled them away from her core. The panties so thoroughly soaked they stuck to her lips as her juices soaked the fabric. 

“My, my you’ve made quite the mess, Lovebug. We’ll just have to clean that up, now won’t we?” 

She looks up at him with fire in her eyes, knowing that if she let him continue down this teasing path that she was not going to get off any time soon. 

Need to focus. Can’t let him get his way. Time to take this into my own hands.

In his teasing, he did not notice as she grabbed his scarf from the chair until it was too late. 

She took the scarf and twisted it around one of his wrists, maneuvering around him with her Ladybug grace, twisting the scarf around his other wrist and bringing both of his arms together behind his back. She tugged him backwards, her lips touching his ear and whispered sensually.

“My, my, what a change! For the better I believe. Let’s see how sturdy your very good friend made this scarf, shall we?” 

She backed him up to the bed, walked around the front of him and pushed him down. He fell on the bed, his arms awkwardly positioned behind his back. He tried to shimmy his body up toward the headboard but was immediately distracted as Marinette peeled his stolen shirt off of her body. The vibrating panties, which had been hanging around her thighs, quickly followed and she looked at the offending garment with mock anger before a devious look appeared on her face. 

She walked over to the desk and grabbed the remote, turning the setting back down to low, before she turned back to Adrien. She knelt on the bed at his feet and began to shimmy the panties over his ankles and up his long, toned legs. She rested the crotch of the panties snuggly over his balls. 

“Ah! No! Marinette!” His hips thrusted involuntarily off the bed a few times. His cock began leaking precum like a faucet, throbbing and aching to be touched. “Please touch me!”

“Don’t worry Hot Stuff, you won’t have to wait long.”

She crawled up his legs, situating herself on his thighs, his dick twitching and bobbing as it grazed her stomach. With her index finger she reached down to touch the tip, making his cock sway back and forth.

“Do you want to put this inside of me?” 

He nodded his head vigorously, panting hard.

“Ladybug! Marinette! Please! I can’t hold out much longer!”

“What a shame. You seemed so eager earlier, to make this last as long as possible. Why the change of mind?” 

She placed her hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him on his neck, knowing how much he loved it. She lifted her hips up and over his cock, slowly lowering her soaking core down to his head. She stopped, lingering there as they both tremble against each other, the sensations almost overwhelming. Adrien regained a small bit of control of the situation and thrusted up into her, making her legs collapse as she slammed down hard on him. 

“Oh fuck!” They cried out in unison. 

She put her hands between their bodies, gripping his waist to keep him still as she slowly rode him. She rose up until she could feel the swollen tip of his cock at her entrance and slowly rode back down. She continued at this pace, making sure he couldn’t move his hips to increase the power of the thrust. 

What she didn’t realize was that Adrien used his last ounce of concentration to loosen the scarf from around his wrists. He finally broke free and immediately stilled her bouncing. She looked down at him in shock.

“Let’s pick up the pace with this shall we? Now that we are on an even playing field.”

She gasped as she was hoisted off of his cock and quickly thrown to the side on the bed. He turned her on her stomach and grabbed her hips, bringing her dripping core back toward his swollen head. He grabbed his cock, but in the movement of entering her, his orgasm suddenly hit him. The first spurt of cum ran along her butt cheek, but the rest went inside of her as he entered her mid orgasm. 

“Oh fuck! Shit!” He exclaimed. The feeling of entering her hot, moist core, while the vibrations from the panties stimulated his balls more, was almost too much to handle. 

The feel of the pulsing cock within her had Marinette moaning with pleasure. “I’m so glad you bought those panties.” She turned to look behind her, over the swell of her own ass, looking at the panties that were laying snugly around her boyfriends shaking hips. She winked up at him, “And they look great on you too.”

Adrien stayed as still as possible, filling Marinette to the base of his cock, as he rode out his orgasm. Marinette slowly moved her hips, sliding her core along his quivering length, causing his whole body to shake. He grabbed her hips and dug his fingers into her flesh. 

“Lovebug. Stop.” He groaned out. “Wait. Please. It’s too much.” 

Yet he made no move to remove the panties.

She gave him a devilish smirk, much like he gave her earlier this evening, and pressed further back onto him as she let the vibration from the panties rub against her swollen clit. 

“Oh Adrien! That feels so good!” She felt his cock flex and jump to life inside of her, barely losing its rigidity even after such an intense orgasm, thanks to the panties. She turned to see what he was up to when he pulled his cock all of the way out of her, only to slam back in. 

“Let’s see what we can really make feel good.” He grunted out.

He started out fast and hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin added to the ambiance. He stilled his thrusts momentarily, as he leaned over her back and placed his hands under her, running them slowly up her stomach and up to her breasts. Panting heavily, he pulled them both up to a kneeling position. Their bodies formed perfectly to each other. 

He kept one hand on her breast while the other traveled up to her bare neck. He used his large hand to wrap around her throat and applied pressure using his thumb and first two fingers, careful to avoid applying pressure to her windpipe from his palm. 

Hand in position, he gave a quick, hard thrust to ensure he would not slip out. 

Marinette screamed in pleasure. “Ahh fuck, Adrien! Right there! Don’t stop! I’m sooo close!” 

He pulled her tighter to his chest; their sweaty skin sticking together. He slowly started to lean back to sit on his legs, bringing her back with him to sit her on his thighs. His knees were between her knees, and he was once again filling her with the full length of his cock. His balls, along with the panties, sat perfectly on her clit. 

He leaned over and bit her shoulder, trailing bites up to her neck and all the way up her ear, as the vibrating panties stimulated both of them without having to move. 

“I said not to stop! Are you just going to do the opposite of what I tell you to do tonight you stupid cat!” She gasped and breathed out. She barely kept her hips from grinding down onto the delicious vibration created by the panties, but Adrien kept her perfectly still, having control of both her boob and neck. 

“Yeah,” he breathed huskily into her ear. “I’m a free cat that does as he pleases.” 

He spread her legs out a little so her clit had better access to the vibrations and started to thrust into her slowly, drawing out delicious moans from both of them. He let go of her throat to hold onto her other breast, rolling and pinching both nipples, as he bit down on the back of her neck. She placed her hands over his and gripped tightly to steady herself, her mind becoming mush.

“This cat better speed up if he knows what’s good for him.” She moaned out.

“I think, it is the lady who should do the speeding up, seeing as she is on top.” He leaned back just a bit, still holding onto her breasts, and assisted her in bouncing up and down on his cock.

Marinette used her knees to raise herself up just enough so the tip of Adrien’s cock sat at her entrance, careful not to let it slip out with all of the slickness that flowed down her leg, and slammed back down, rubbing her clit against his balls. Her back hit his chest as she reared back up again to repeat the motion, moving faster with every thrust. He moved his arms in perfect tandem without ruining the rhythm, knowing when she was going to move without her having to tell him, but he made sure she did not fall over. 

“Oh fuck! Marinette! I need to cum! Gah! I’m going to cum, again! Fuck!” Adrien groaned out. 

He suddenly released her boobs and quickly grabbed her waist. She fell forward, a startled yelp escaping her lips at the sudden loss of cock and rhythm, as he slipped out of her. She caught herself with her hands on the mattress, Adrien gripping her hips while grinding uncontrolled against her ass, so close to cumming his hips thrusting on auto pilot.

“Fuck, Adrien! Get back in there! I am so fucking close!” Marinette reached between her legs and grabbed the twitching cock, reaching underneath with her other hand to rip the vibrating panties away from his balls to keep him from cumming too soon, her head upside down to see what she was doing. She moved her head back to face in front of her and used one hand to prop herself up, she gripped Adrien’s cock, trying to keep him from thrusting into her hand, and thrust it into her soaking wet pussy instead. 

They both screamed as he reentered her. Adrien’s hands still gripped at Marinette’s hips and he braced himself as he slammed into her from behind. They became panting, moaning messes as they both approached their climax. Adrien took one hand off of her hips and reached between his legs, ripping the vibrating panties from around his legs.he would buy another pair, it was fine. He took the panties and quickly shoved them under Marinette’s hips to between her legs and placed the vibrations directly to her clit. She screamed.

Marinette came undone as the vibrations sent her over the edge. Her walls clenched around Adrien’s cock as he pumped a few more times before throwing the remains of the panties down and gripped her hips as he slammed into her one last time, groaning as he came inside of her. His hips glued to hers as he could feel his cock pulsing inside her, her walls still reacting, and she squeezed him back. 

Marinette laid her head between her arms on the bed as Adrien slowly brought her body, still connected to his, back onto his in a kneeling seated position. He leaned forward, taking his hand under her body, and flipped them into a laying down position. Both of them panting from the intensity of their lovemaking. 

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette’s chest and fondled her nipples. “Mmm. That was the best we’ve had in a while.” Adrien said, smugly.

Marinette grabbed his hands and moved them away from her sensitive nipples. “Yes. Well. Usually you are blindfolded when I take the suit off.”

“Ah yes. But remember, I already knew who you were when we started becoming intimate. I may have taken a few peeks when the lady was enjoying herself on my hard cock.” He nibbled on her neck and thrust into her again, but the combination of his cock becoming soft and the love juices flowing from Marinette made him slip right out. 

Marinette rolled over in his arms and placed her hands on his chest. She rubbed up and down his pecs as she leaned up to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss as he pressed her body tightly against his. She ran her hands up around his neck and into his messy hair. They broke the kiss, slowly retreating from each other. “I still can’t believe you’ve known almost the whole time we’ve been together. How often do you stare at me when we hang out with our friends? How have I not noticed it?”

He chuckled as he placed her head on his chest, laying his head on top of hers. Their legs tangled together as they lay in the afterglow. “Because it’s usually when you are done looking at me and you thought you were caught staring at this amazing cat’s assets.” 

She pinched his nipple at his cheeky behavior. “Mmhmm, laugh it up you mangy cat, before i transform and call a strap-on lucky charm and come for your butt!” 

Her body shook with laughter as she imagined the scenario in her head. She did not feel Adrien freeze up around her, nor the flexing of his cock next to her thighs, at the prospect of being pegged by this amazing woman in his arms. Adrien cleared his throat. “Yeah. Wouldn’t want you getting any ideas.” 

He really hoped she picked up on the idea.


End file.
